This invention relates to an improved electrical terminating system.
Electrical components, such as integrated circuits, are made up of dual-in-line packages, each having a plurality of pins extending therefrom. Such components have gained wide acceptance in the electronics industry. These dual-in-line packages are normally mounted on a circuit board for making connection to various other components. One system utilized in mounting dual-in-line packages to circuit boards is through the use of dual-in-line connector assemblies which include an insulator block having a plurality of pin-receiving apertures and corresponding electrical sockets. These sockets receive pins from the dual-in-line package of the integrated circuit for making electrical contact.
Numerous prior art patents disclose connectors and systems for making electrical contact. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,357, Damen, et al; 3,448,345, Koehler, Jr., et al; 3,717,841, Mancini; 4,004,196, Doucet; and 4,004,197, Hawkes, Jr.
A typical dual-in-line package or integrated circuit and connector or socket assembly is shown in Doucet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,196. Such a system is manufactured by Garry Manufacturing Company of New Brunswick, N.J., and sold as their Series 610.
A typical connector assembly as shown in Doucet is assembled by first assembling the socket and then inserting the contact into the plastic body or insulator frame. Typically the socket is spaced upwardly from the plastic body and has a contact-to-contact spacing of about 0.100 inch. In such situations the electrical integrity may be impaired by metal fragments, for example, from the component coming into contact with the socket or terminal on the face or top side of the assembly, possibly causing a circuit short or malfunction. Furthermore, pins from the component or integrated circuits are often bent when inserted into the socket because of a stepped lead-in entry hole which consists of two parts and a chamfer or due to misalignment of the parts.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved electrical connection or termination system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved electrical termination system which minimizes circuit shorts or other malfunctions.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a one-piece protected closed entry for the socket.
A further object of this invention is to provide an effective, readily manufactured and readily assembled dual-in-line integrated circuit socket assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cost effective socket by reducing the raw material content of the socket terminal.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cost effective product by reducing the surface of the socket terminal so as to minimize requirements.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a cost effective assembly by integrating the assembly of socket components and plastic frames on a single fully automated assembly line.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.